1. Field
The following description relates to a synapse array, a pulse shaper circuit, and a neuromorphic system that includes a synapse array and/or a pulse shaper circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A physiological brain includes hundreds of billions of neurons that are interconnected with one another in a complicated nerve network. Neurons are considered to be responsible for the intellectual capability for learning and memory. In the cellular level, neurons use their synapses to exchange signals with thousands of other neurons. Thus, the neurons may be considered the structural and functional base units for data transmission. A synapse refers to a junction between two neurons at which an axon of a first neuron and a dendrite of a second neuron are positioned next to each other for transmission of data. A single neuron is generally connected with thousands of other neurons via synapses.
By manufacturing an artificial nervous system that mimics a biological nervous system in a neuronal level, a data processing method of the brain may be mimicked to achieve a new data processing and storing method.
A neuromorphic system refers to a semiconductor circuit that is designed to mimic the operation of the biological nervous system. A neuromorphic system may be used in a variety of applications, including in the implementation of an intelligent system that is capable of adapting itself to an unspecified environment.